A Wondrous World, Away From This Place
by Siela Mist9x
Summary: Alice is mistreated by her parents, she feels as though they love her twin sister Lily far more. She longs to leave and to be loved but is casted into an unknown world that she can't understand.  Dark Horror-like spin on Alice and Wonderland.


My own spin on Alice and wonderland where Alice has a twin. Alice is mistreated by her parents and longs for them to love her and wishes to be with her sister again, she doesn't quite show it though.

I hope you enjoy, R&R~ Siela

* * *

><p>Why won't they just shut up? I thought to myself, all I ever hear is "Oh, Lily, you're so beautiful!" "Lily, you're so smart, honor roll again?" "I'm so proud of you Lily, why couldn't your sister be more like you?"<p>

I'm sick of all that shit, I made principals list anyways. They don't give a damn about me it's always Lily. The worst day of my life was when she was born, why, you may ask, because it's the same day I was born into this hellhole. My beautiful twin sister, four minutes older, apparently prettier, calmer, and smarter than me. Whatever, I don't need their praise anyway. Lily is the only one that acts nice to me but I don't need her pity and fake love. Everybody loves her, the way shoulder-length blonde hair blows in the wind. My hair was longer in the front, yet a little shorter than hers in the back. Underneath the pale blonde, it was jet black just like my life, underneath the tough front there was indeed vulnerability and sadness that I wasn't going to let anyone see.

"Alice!" There goes that sickeningly sweet voice. "What are you doing over here by yourself?" She happily came my way her jacket flowing freely away from her tank top and extremely short shorts. "Whatcha doin?" She asked playfully acting as if she wanted to be around me.

"Nothing." Is all I said

"You can talk to me, you know," She said, her pink lips pulling into a little pout.

"You're just like them" I scowled; there was no way I would let my wall down. _But for what?_ I asked myself, _Don't you want people to care about you, Alice?_ This voice in my head, I realized, wasn't mine.

"Alice? I don't want you to hate me, I just want to be there for you, and you're my sister!" Bright blue eyes pooling with tears stared into my heart. "Why can't you just accept me, we aren't that different"

"Yes we are! You won't understand, I'm pushed aside no matter how good my grades get or how different I look from you I'm always compared to you! To our parents it's like I'm Satan and you're Jesus-effing-Christ!" I yelled back at her.

"No you don't understand. We were always close when we were little an-"

"That was a long time ago Lily!"

"I know but you were all that I had…" Her head dropped and I could see the tears running down her chin and onto her shirt. "They expect so much of me and when you aren't around yell at me to do better but I can't take it anymore, all I want is for me and you to be the same way we were!" She yelled running off down the long hallway of our mansion.

Could she really be serious? Does she really care about me? "Alice!" my mother called suddenly. "What are you doing? You could be doing work or perhaps trying to become as wonderful as your sister," She ranted on and on.

"I'm sitting here, what does it look like I'm doing?" I said with a cocky expression

"Do not talk to your mother that way!" She yelled slapping me across the face turning my head sharply to the right. "Why do you have so many holes in your ears, one…two…three… Three? Why on earth would you need so many and when did you ask permission?"

"My ears have been pierced like this for almost a month already" I said rubbing my throbbing cheek.

"Why couldn't you be like Lily who only has one hole in her ears?"

"She has two," I stated, this woman really was stupid, did she pay attention to anything?

"What? Since when? Forget it, I have no time to argue with such a stupid child" She turned and left quickly, probably to find Lily. Yeah, and I'm the stupid one.

I'm sick of this family and this manor; no, I'm sick of the world and all the stupid people on it. I left to my room. As I lay in my bed I pondered whether or not Lily was telling the truth, maybe she was. My eyes began to get heavy and when I opened them again my clock read 11:31P.M. Ah, whatever, I'll just go to sleep again. I closed my eyes and fell asleep quite quickly.

_Alice…_ the voice was a whisper _Alice… Alice._ Just a little louder like it was simply spoken. _Alice. Alice. _It seemed to be calling out _Alice… Alice. Alice! ALICE! _ It yelled out. I jumped up startled, sweat sticking the black of my bangs to my forehead. I looked around, my eyes searching in the darkness. I couldn't see anything and as I was about to deem it as just a dream when my wide eyes locked with piercing red ones. Low to the ground the body invisible, all but the glowing red eyes. I fought back a scream as it backed away heading towards Lily's room. I jumped up and crept cautiously to Lily's room after the eyes that disappeared in the darkness.

My eyes were adjusting slightly to the darkness allowing me to see and hear her rising up. I came closer to her and saw something move to my right, red eyes, I saw Lily's eyes lock with the demonic ones and ran to her covering her mouth before she could scream which apparently freaked her out more. She flailed around nearly hitting me, "Lily!" I whispered, "It's me"

She stopped thrashing about and I let go of her, "A-Alice?"

"Yes?" I asked

A delicate shaking finger pointed to the eyes that were at the foot of the bed. I felt as though I would scream, I grabbed onto my sister as we cowered together at the head of her bed holding onto each other for dear life

_Alice? You are tired aren't you? Alice… Look into my eyes, it makes you sleepy doesn't it? _The voice mused almost mockingly. "I-I don't understand…" I said as I began to feel drowsy. My sister went limp in my arms, apparently she could hear it as well and its spell worked on her. _Alice… Listen to me, you are tired._ I slowly began to lose consciousness and began to slip away.

_That's right, just like your sister._ "No!" I jolted awake those words had haunted me too long, "Who the hell are you?" I demanded from the creature.

_Was that the wrong choice of words Alice? Just sleep, ponder this later in your dreams, your bliss of dreams with your sister where you are together. _

My eyes finally closed and everything slipped away.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it, they haven't gone to wonderland yet but they will, soon enough.<br>And for those of you who are reading my 100 themes story, sorry I was working on this and will finish the fourth theme as soon as possible.

Please review, I would like to see what I did good on and what I can improve on, thank you ~Siela :)


End file.
